Sailor Moon Revelation
by Rubyfirestar
Summary: * New, chapter 6* Ruby is the daughter of Queen Amara who is the formal Sailor Uranus. After Ruby joins the scouts after Rini mocks her for being a tomboy. Ruby then gathers the Outer Senshi together and they go on a favor for Sailor Cosmos herself.
1. Chapters 1-4

Authors Note: Hello all readers. This story is curently the first in may Sailor Moon series and I hope you enjoy. But here are a few pointers:  
  
This story is great for Sailor Uranus fans cause it involves alot about Uranus and stuff.  
  
This story is also good for all Outer Senshi fans as well. Outer Senshi galore!  
  
This however, isn't good for a Sailor Mini Moon Fan ( Rini is now Sailor Moon in this story though) I say this cause I make her seem rude and like a big brat and I sugest that you don't read any further if you are a Rini fan.  
  
This story has NO BAD LAGUAGE OR BAD CONTENT and is good for all ages. All except for a few action scenes but they arent bad so far. Oh yeah.  
  
THIS STORY IS ALSO INCOMPLETE. I will update it later on.  
  
Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruby never did liked Uranus much. It was a planet of strict rules, intense expectations, and a low budget from the International Galaxy Commission that supported all the planets.  
  
Uranus was their least favorite.  
  
Not to mention, Ruby was stuck as the awful role of being the princess of Uranus. Her mother was Queen Amara who was almost a strict as Uranus' government itself.  
  
She was the government in fact.  
  
Life was terrible being the person she was. Unlike other princesses, Ruby never got the special things other princesses got. She didn't have a wardrobe full of beautiful dresses that neighboring planet's princesses had.  
  
She only had one or two.  
  
She didn't have many servents and ladies in waiting that took her every need.  
  
She took care of herself.  
  
She didn't have princes from other plantets begging at her mother's feet for her hand in marrige.  
  
Nobody wanted a "tom-boy" princess as their wife.  
  
Ruby was like a thorn amung the roses.  
  
According to her mother, princess Rini from the city of Crystal Tokyo on the Moon had twleve suitors.  
  
Ruby didn't have anything these other princesses had. And even sometimes, she didn't care. She liked having Martal Arts lessons much rather to having ettiqutte or sewing or music. She was one of the best fighters in the universe thanks to all her training.  
  
Now a lovely 16 years-old, Ruby was still a sight to see. She had long light yellow hair that was neatly tied into a ponytail with a pale yellow ribbon that swayed in the wind like a long butterfly. She had deep blue eyes like her mother and the same muscular physic. She also had a deep, rather hoarse, voice that was very attractive to most people. Yet, she didn't feel atractive at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ruby was in discust as she ate her breakfast.  
  
" Mother, why does Princess Rini and Neo Queen Serenity have to come to Uranus? Why cant those two stay on their own, little, pretty, Moon kingdom. Why come to Uranus? To show us their pitty?"  
  
Queen Amara gave her an annoied look after her daughter finished. Queen Amara had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes and wore a slinder dark blue dress that was quite lovely. On her short, silky, hair rested a small silver tiara setted in blue stones.  
  
" Ruby, I don't apreciate Serenity or her daughter much either, but they are the most powerful kingdom in our milky way and have a right to visit any planet they want." she said crossing her arms firmly.  
  
Ruby then dropped her spoon in her pourage and then stared at her square in the eyes.  
  
" They don't want to "visit", they want to show us how better they are compared to us." Ruby said with her hoarse and yet pleasing voice.  
  
Queen Amara sighed agian as if she agreed.  
  
" Ruby, just put on your best dress and get in the throne room within an hour. It won't be long till they arrive."  
  
Ruby didn't want to fight with her mom.  
  
" Yes, mother." she said softly as she got up and walked out the lounge.  
  
  
  
Ruby got into her best dress that was dark blue-- the trademark color of Uranus--and put on her only pair of dress shoes. She sighed as she sat at her unorganized vanity and looked into the mirror that hadn't been dusted in years.  
  
" Why is Uranus such a bad planet?" she thought to herself. " Why is my mom the queen? Why am *I* the princess?"  
  
Ruby then got out her old brush and brushed her long hair.  
  
" I even bet that Rini person has a better brush than me." Ruby joked. " Not that I actually care. She's probably a wuss like all the others."  
  
She then tied her hair into a ponytail with the same ribbon and put on her small, silver tiara set in rubies and blue stones on her head to set off a good impression.  
  
" Here goes nothing." she sighed as she got up.  
  
Ruby walked to the throne room that was rather "simple" in her opinion to greet Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Rini. From what her mother said, Rini was her age.  
  
She probably acted like a two-year-old.  
  
She then entered the room and saw two tall figures talking to her mother who was twice as tall as they were. As soon as her mother saw her entering she gestured towards her.  
  
" Oh, uh, Serentiy, this is my daughter Ruby. I'm afraid you and Rini haven't met yet."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity was a tall woman with bright blonde hair tied into two "meatballs" on each side of her head and the rest of her hair stringed down like pigtails. Her dress was white and slender and had a huge bow in the back that looked like wings. She also had a golden tiara on her head that had a red heart on it and had assorted jewls set in it.  
  
" Hello, Ruby." Neo Queen Serenity said. " I'm glad that you and your mother welcomed us here."  
  
Ruby growled on the inside.  
  
" You presume much to think your welcome here." Ruby said aloud.  
  
Her mothers face was turning red with anger from the comment.  
  
" I'm sorry, what did you say?" Serentiy said softly and in a worried tone.  
  
Ruby's eyes trailed back to her furrious mother and then back to Serentiy.  
  
" Oh, nothing." she said softly.  
  
Amara's face went back to peach.  
  
" Oh, Ruby," Serentiy said looking at her tall daughter next to her. " This is Rini, my daughter. Your mother said you would show her around."  
  
Ruby then looked at Rini for the first time. Rini was rather tall and had long cotton-candy pink hair that was in "cones" on the sides of her head and the remaining hair came down in pigtails, simular to her mothers. Ruby was also glad to see that her own dress was much better than Rini's. Rini's dress was white like her mothers but hers was rather ugly. It was ruffled and poofy and had lots of ruffly bows trailing down. It also had big "ugly" poofy shoulder pads that reminded Ruby of " melted ice cream scoops". She also had a pearl studded, beadline that was right under her bust that made her body look incredibally small. She also didn't have a crown but had a sparkling cresant moon on her forehead in which her mother also had.  
  
Ruby snikered to herself at " the beautiful Princess Rini's" hideous apparel.  
  
" Hello." Ruby said trying not to laugh at how stupid Rini looked.  
  
" Hello, Ruby." Rini said in a rather high voice. " Will you show me around your kingdom? Please?!"  
  
Ruby could tell right away she was a immature person.  
  
" Ok." Ruby said cooly as she turned on her heel and marched out to the courtyard. " Follow me then princess."  
  
Rini then quickly followed Ruby into the courtyard. It wasn't the best courtyard in the universe, it had blue flowers that were rather dull looking amung the dark green plants.  
  
" So, hows the moon?" Ruby said sitting on her favorite rock.  
  
Rini looked uneasy.  
  
" The moon?" she repeated. " The moon is wonderful! Its a living heaven!"  
  
This was the responce Ruby expected.  
  
" Is Uranus any better?"  
  
Rini then put her hand to her lips and then bit a nail.  
  
" Well, no."  
  
Ruby then pulled herself to her feet and then brushed off her dress.  
  
" Want to go to the Beijuu race?" Ruby said. " I'm racing today."  
  
Rini then clasped her hands to her cheeks and gaped at her with her mouth wide open.  
  
" What?! A Beijuu race?! Those are terrible! Violent! It is unheard of for you, a renouned princess of the universe racing like a low-life! It is not to be done! This was'nt ment to be!"  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
  
" Gaa, you don't know anything about being a princess of Uranus, do you? We don't dance and learn how to scream when a monster captures you. The only dance we do it with our enimies. The only screaming we do with a monster is one of pain."  
  
Rini then smiled lightly.  
  
" Oh, you must be a Sailor Scout then." she said.  
  
Ruby then looked at her strangley.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about." Ruby said with confusion.  
  
" You know what I'm talking about. You've gotta be a Sailor Scout. Your mother was one. Sailor Uranus. You've gotta be Neo Sailor Uranus! I'm Neo Sailor Moon myself!"  
  
Ruby heard of Sailor Uranus before when she was little but it was just a fairy tale.  
  
" I'm sorry, but Sailor Uranus and this Neo Sailor Uranus don't exist. It's just a stupid myth my people made up thousands of years ago to give girls positive outlooks in life."  
  
" No, no. Really, Sailor Scouts exist! Here look!"  
  
Rini then pulled out a small broach from out of no where. It was small and shaped like a heart and had golden wings on the side. She then put it to her heart.  
  
" Crystal Neo Moon Power!" she shouted.  
  
Then Rini was engulfed into a silhoette of glowing lights. She then did a slow dance and as she did a move a strange piece of clothing would appear on her. Finally after about five minutes of dancing, she was in a full uniform that had a blue skirt and a red bow. It was one of the strangest outfits Ruby had ever seen in her life.  
  
" Whats this?" Ruby said in doubt.  
  
" This is a geniune Sailor Scout outfit" she said with great pride in her voice. " Very expensive, very rare. Only a true Sailor Scout can own one. The fake ones aren't magically posessed."  
  
Ruby looked at the outfit. It was a white swimsuit like piece with a ruffled out blue skirt and had a matching collar peice over her sholders and had a big red bow hanging at the tips of it over her bust that had the heart shaped broach in the middle as a button. She also had a long, flowing, pink bow in the back. She also noticed that she had a golden tirara that rested on her forehead and on her "cone" shaped hair fomations on either side of her head were strange little hair accents that were red jewls and had a mother of pearl cone figure comming out of them. Ruby gave her a skeak eye.  
  
" Pretty neat, is it?" Rini said proudly. " You should have one as well, but I'm sure its not as good as mine."  
  
Ruby was annoied with her.  
  
" I have no idea what your talking about." Ruby snarled. " I don't care about that stupid outfit anyway. "  
  
" Its not just the outfit you know." Rini smiled. " We got powers too. Check this out."  
  
Rini then pulled a wand that had a cresant moon with a crystal ring orbiting it and and had little heart shapes all over the handle. She then spun around like a wind-up-toy for a while and did the splits on the ground and the moon glowed.  
  
" Neo Moon Crystal Syndrome!" she cried and her wand lit up.  
  
Then a big pink blast came from the wand and hit a tree behind Ruby that split it in half and also took out a little of the stone wall leaving a little hole.  
  
Rini then spun the wand in her hand and it disapeared. She then brushed off her white, gloved hands.  
  
" Wasn't that neat?" she said proudly. " You should have wind powers. I have crystal. Did you know that my mom was Sailor Moon? I am Neo Sailor Moon myself."  
  
" Yes, I know." Ruby said wanting to leave.  
  
Ruby then began to walk toward the exit that led to town. Rini then grabbed her broach and she changed back to her normal self with her ugly, poofy, white dress and followed her.  
  
" We're suposed to stay together you know." she said as she caught up with Ruby.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
As soon as they walked out of the palace, they had a birds eye view of the capitol of Uranus and its moons. Rini looked at the city that had navy blue buildings. They sky was an aqua color--the color of Uranus' atmosphere from space-- and compiled well to the buildings. However, Rini was not impressed by Ruby's city.  
  
" This is it? This is Eros? The capitol of Uranus and its moons?" Rini said in a gasp.  
  
" What were you expecting princess, Fairyland?" Ruby said.  
  
Ruby herself thought Eros was a nice city. Not the best in the universe she was sure, but it was the best city she had ever seen.  
  
" Actually, I wasn't." Rini said suddenly. " Crystal Tokyo is a *wonderful* city! The best in the world! Since mother awlays makes fun of your budgets from the International Galaxy Commission, I was actually impressed that *Uranus'* city would look this good. I was expecting somthing much worse! Your incredibally lucky that the I.G.C. gave you enough to make this."  
  
Ruby was burning with anger. No wonder her mother Queen Amara hated Neo Queen Serenity. She was probably the same as Rini--her daughter--. Before Ruby could say anything, Rini continued.  
  
" Mother really didn't want to come here at all. But I must say this city is semi-amusing. Not a quarter as good as Crystal Tokyo though."  
  
WHACK  
  
Ruby stuck Rini in the face knocking her over cause she was so frail. Ruby then relized all the fighting classes she took finally paid off. She then looked at Rini on the ground, holding her bleeding nose and tried to get up. She splattered some blood on her white dress.  
  
" Eeeekkk!" she cried. " My dress! My beautiful white dress! You ruined it!" Rini cried.  
  
She was tearing up and then finally ran off to find her mother. Ruby laughed as she did.  
  
" Pitty." she thought. " Seems like a "Sailor Scout" would learn to fight back. She also wasted about fifteen years of her life learning how to sing and learn to dance and sew insted of hard-core-combat itself."  
  
Ruby then turned on her heel and walked back inside to find her mother. As she entered the throne room she saw Rini crying her head off.  
  
" Oh, mother, that Ruby stuck me in the face for no reason! She has injured me! I tried to tell her I was sorry for anything I have done to her but she simply laughed at me!"  
  
Serenity then rubbed her back. To Ruby's releif, Serenity looked as if she knew Rini was lying.  
  
Ruby then snuck past the area and then ran head on into her mother who was also watching.  
  
" Mother!" Ruby said. " Did you see that brat?! She's telling her mom a bunch of lies. The only thing I did was smack her in the face cause she was crit-"  
  
" Yes, yes, I know, I saw it from my balcony." Amara said. " I won't charge any punishment agienst you cause you did the right thing. I won't listen to those two."  
  
As soon as this was said, Serenity came out of the throne room to talk to Amara.  
  
" Amara, it seems that Ruby has hit my daughter. Give me an explination." Serenity said softly.  
  
Ruby's mother smirked.  
  
" I need no explination! The fact was the girl deserved the hit and she got it. Nothing else said."  
  
Serenity then turned to Ruby instead.  
  
" Ruby, do you know what happened?"  
  
Ruby then put on the same smirk.  
  
" Yes," she said loudly. " She wouldn't shut-up."  
  
Serenity had a rather offended expression on her face.  
  
" Well, I think me and Rini have been here long enough." Serenity concluded.  
  
" I belive so." Amara said crossing her arms tightly.  
  
Senenity then left to retrieve Rini. As soon as Serenity left, Ruby broke out in laughter.  
  
" She is so stupid!" Ruby shouted nearly falling over on her side.  
  
Her mother's face was strait.  
  
" That *was* a bad thing to do you know." she said firmly. " I'm afraid it was indeed uncalled for now that I think of it. You can't go to the Beijuu Dome today to race."  
  
Ruby then stopped laughing.  
  
" Yes, it was uncalled for." she said with a slight laugh in her voice. " But there will be many other races to win."  
  
Then it hit Ruby about the fact of being a Sailor Scout.  
  
" Um..mother, Rini told me you were a Sailor Scout, is this true?"  
  
Amara's face went white.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
" What did you say?" Amara said slowly.  
  
" Were you a Sailor Scout?" Ruby said firmly as she tightened her stare.  
  
Amara then took her hand and led her into the throne room.  
  
" We must not discuss this in public." she said softly.  
  
" But theres nobody here." Ruby said looking behind her.  
  
" That doesn't matter, come with me!" her mother barked as she dragged her into the throne room.  
  
She then finally let go of her and then she went on to proceed to the throne.  
  
"Mother whats all this about?" Ruby demanded.  
  
Amara then gentally put her hand on the side of her throne and sighed.  
  
" I knew you'd figure this out one day." she said. " Yes, there really was a Sailor Uranus, its no fairy tale."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me about her? The real one?"  
  
Amara then walked slowly with her hand sliding across the top of her throne.  
  
" I didn't tell you because I am the real Sailor Uranus."  
  
Ruby was puzzled.  
  
" Why aren't you still Sailor Uranus?"  
  
Amara then sat down in the throne but kept her hand on her chin and her eyes closed.  
  
" I never wanted to be a Sailor Scout, but somehow, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was forced to become one cause my mother was a secret agent for the Uranus government observing Earth. Uranus' leaders chose me to be their Scout and I couldn't back out. It was my duty to protect the reputation of Uranus and to protect it's people as well as Earth's. I stopped after I met your father who was the king of Uranus and I married him. Now that he's dead, I'm stuck in this postion and I can't be a Sailor Scout, neither do I want to return doing that awful job."  
  
Ruby then remembered seeing Rini showing off what she could do as Neo Sailor Moon. Ruby had just thought of the perfect was to get her back.  
  
" Mom, how about I become Neo Sailor Uranus?" Ruby said suddenly. " I can put Uranus back on top of the chart agian! I can fight my way to the top!"  
  
Amara then went pale agian.  
  
" I'm afraid that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Amara said firmly.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
Amara then looked strict and serious.  
  
" Sailor Scouts cost loads of money." she concluded. " Our planet can't support a Scout with the debt we're in. I'm afraid only the more wealthy planets can suport their scouts.  
  
" Why would it cost money to have a scout?" Ruby said in doubt.  
  
Amara sighed.  
  
" The planet has to give out the special powers to the scout. The powers cost millions each. The more money you put into a power, the better it is."  
  
Ruby then thought that Rini's " Neo Moon Crystal Syndrome" attack was pretty cheap looking by the little damage it did in her courtyard.  
  
" Not only that," Amara continued. " The outfit, transforming pen, and weapons also cost alot as well."  
  
Ruby then thought that Rini's wand cost more than the attack it inflicted due to all the precious stones placed into it.  
  
" And finally, the election for the scout costs alot of money as well."  
  
Ruby then was puzzled.  
  
" Election?"  
  
Amara then gave a gweezy laugh.  
  
" Well, you can't just become a Sailor Scout just by saying you want to. You have to compete with thousands of other teenage girls who want the role. You get chosen by popular vote. Most of the queens daughters win though, they put more money into their campign."  
  
" We don't have to have a campign. I don't want a stupid wand or outfit either. Those are unnesisary. So are the attacks. All I need is my fists."  
  
Amara sighed.  
  
" I don't need all that fancy stuff unlike Rini who is just a Sailor Scout to look good. I want to be one for my planet. I'm doing it out of love for my people....not out of vien."  
  
Amara then melted her stearn face and turned it to sympathetic.  
  
" That is what a Sailor Scout is Ruby. Youv'e got the right idea and you aren't stupidly vien like the other scouts. But I still can't let you go and throw your life into the jaws of death."  
  
" Mother."  
  
" It is said Ruby. You can't be a Sailor Scout....not even for your people."  
  
Ruby then swallowed her fear.  
  
" I was not born to this planet as Uranus' princess just to sit and watch my people die while I discuss silly things with you!"  
  
Amara was touched by her outburst. But she didn't have the heart to let her go.  
  
" Ruby, before your father died he made me promise him that I wouldn't let you do anything like that. I won't let you do this."  
  
" Well...you let me Beijuu race."  
  
" That's a totaly diferent story." Amara said getting annoied. 


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Amara dismissed Ruby and she retreated back to her room where she sat looking in the mirror.  
  
" Stupid Rini." she hissed as she thunbed through a book called " Queens of the Outer Planets.  
  
She looked at each picture of each queen in Uranus' past.  
  
" They all seem so carefree." she said quietly as she browsed the pages.  
  
Then she heard a familiar knock on her window.  
  
" Bryce, I'm comming." she said as she walked over to the window where an older teenager boy was on a creeky old ladder.  
  
She then opened the window.  
  
" Why couldn't you come sooner?" Ruby said angerly. " You could have taken care of that princess Rini if you were. She's a pain in everyones butts."  
  
Bryce smiled.  
  
He was a tall, muscular boy with brown hair that was slicked back and had a small hooped earing on his right ear.  
  
" Dang, I wanted to beat up somebody." he said climbing into the window. " By the way, we were waitng for you at the Beijuu Track, you never showed. Was she the reason?"  
  
" Yes, except I couldn't come cause I slugged her."  
  
" Wicked, your the best girl on the planet."  
  
" Don't rub it in Bryce."  
  
" Sorry, Ruby."  
  
Ruby then walked over to her shelf of Beijuu vehicle models that she made.  
  
" Finished it Bryce." she said throwing one over to him. " The " Spirit of Ithica" is yours. That will cost 175 zinya."  
  
Bryce looked at the model.  
  
" Amazing, it is made with such care and it looks almost real!"  
  
" Ahem, the money.."  
  
" Oh, yeah."  
  
Bryce then pulled a poutch of money out of his poket and threw it to Ruby.  
  
" Its all in there Ruby." he said looking at the model.  
  
Ruby took out the coins and counted them.  
  
" Hey, Bryce, ever heard of Sailor Uranus?" she said looking up from the money.  
  
Bryce stopped for a moment and looked at her.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Sailor Uranus."  
  
Bryce looked around the room.  
  
" Yeah, that broad who's suposed to be Uranus' guardian. I heard that story for all my nineteen years Ruby, who doesn't know about that lady."  
  
" Well, Bryce, there is a Sailor Uranus."  
  
Bryce chuckled.  
  
" No there isn't its just a stupid myth our people made up thousands of years ago to give girls a positive outlooks on life."  
  
Ruby paused.  
  
" I used to think that too, until I found out who she is."  
  
" Then who is she?" Bryce said with doubt in his voice.  
  
" My mother."  
  
Bryce broke out in laughter.  
  
" Bryce, no really." Ruby said with an annoied tone.  
  
" Gaa! Thats funny Ruby, your mom, that prissy short skirt wearing chick? Gaa, your a riot!"  
  
Ruby laughed.  
  
" No, really, I asked her and she was."  
  
Bryce stopped.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Yes, sadly, mother is the formal Sailor Uranus."  
  
Bryce then looked at her strangely.  
  
" Ruby, your sixteen years old, you need to stop telling all these silly stories."  
  
" I'm serious."  
  
" Have any proof then?"  
  
Ruby raised a finger and then lowered it.  
  
" No, but I'll find some proof somewhere."  
  
Then loud chimes outside the window alerted the city of Eros that a visitor was entering the city. A very important one. More important than Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Rini because it didn't chime when they arrived. Bryce and Ruby then both looked out the window to see a giagantic starship that was silver. It landed on a landing pad on the top of one of the high rise buildings and it landed.  
  
" The Tarainian Bounty Hunters " Ruby said slowly as they watched the erie ship park on the building.  
  
" What do they want? Do they come in peace?" Bryce said watching intentally.  
  
Ruby didn't answer.  
  
Then she noticed one of the doors opening also extending as a ramp.  
  
" Give me the bionoculars." she said firmly to Bryce.  
  
He then got up and grabbed Ruby's pair of high powered bionoculars. He then tossed then to her and returned back to the window. Ruby then looked through them.  
  
" What do you see?" Bryce said intentally.  
  
Then Ruby lowered them after she saw her fate.  
  
" They want mother." 


	3. Chapter 6

Brief note from the author:  
  
This perticular part of this story is rated PG due to violence and blood. All ages under 7 or so aren't recomended to read this part of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Ruby then left her room and ran out into the hallway with Bryce right behind her.  
  
" Ruby this is insane! You can't go out there and take on all of those bounty hunters at once! You'd get killed!"  
  
Ruby turned around sharply.  
  
" Hey, I didn't say it was the smart thing to do, but it is the right thing."  
  
Bryce didn't move.  
  
" Well, I'll contact the police, they aught to take care of this."  
  
Ruby watched him leave and then headed to the armory where her stash of weapons were. She nearly broke down the massive door trying to get in and then found her jewl studded saber. She took it by the hilt and studied it before she desided to use it.  
  
" I bet ol' Rini doesn't have this." she said with satisfaction as she firmly grasped it.  
  
Then she got her two lazer pistils that were slinder, and metalic silver and tucked them into two gun holsters.  
  
She then quickly ran out of the armory and slammed the door behind her. She could then feel the bounty hunters entering the palace by instinct. She then croutched low to the cround and slowly made her way to a glass railing that had a view of the great foyer below her where she saw rather rich looking people enter her palace with powerful lazer guns. The leader of them had a large sword tucked at his side.  
  
" Spred out!" he barked. " I want the queen and anybody else you can find!"  
  
His voice was cold and loud and echoed off the walls errily.  
  
Ruby kept low and put her right hand on one of her guns ready to draw it when one of the bounty hunters aproached her.  
  
Unlike the typical bounty hunters Uranus was used to, the Tarainian bounty hunters were more like a business than a crime group. They sold kings, queens, and heirs to rich planets to use a trophies and slaves. But mostly they killed important people for the glory and the money. Thos perticular group was probably hired by some big hotshot who doesn't like Uranus.  
  
Ruby then relized the only person who would have somthing ageinst them.  
  
Crystal Tokyo.  
  
But they couldn't establish a large army of criminals this quick, unless they made resevations before time.  
  
Ruby didn't care who sent them now. She just wanted to take them all out.  
  
She then focused on who seemed to be the leader of that one squad. She then slowly pulled out one of her pistils and slowly pointed it at him while she concealed herself behind a pilar next to the glass railing. She then aimed it right at his head. She then slowly squeezed the trigger. Then she stoped.  
  
" Is this right?" she asked herself. " Should I kill him?"  
  
She sat looking at him give orders. She then made up her mind. It was the right thing to do after all.  
  
BANG!  
  
She then shot a lazer into the leaders head killing him instantly.  
  
Then the other people then broke out fire on the pilar that Ruby was hideing behind. She acted quickly and croutched behind it avoiding the lazers. She then reached her arm out behind the pilar and took about three shots at the other bounty hunters killing one and knocking the other two down. Then the last one in the foyer took some shots at her and hit the side of her arm with a lazer beam skinning it pretty deep. The recation from the hit made her squeeze the trigger and shoot the man in the shoulder knocking him over. She then clutched her fore arm's side after she fired and held it trying to keep any blood from escaping her body. She then tore off a piece of her dress and wraped it around her arm. Shen then could hear the bounty hunters making their way all through the palace and could hear them comming around the third floor hallway which was where she was. The only thing she wanted to do was find her mother. Shen then croutched low in the hallway and crawled on the floor to the study room to hide out while the bounty hunters searched for people to kill. She then quietly crawled in and closed the door. Minutes later she heard about two of them past the door and on down the hallway. Ruby then looked at the clock in the study room and it read 2:47.  
  
" Mother must be in the library by now." she said. " But thats at the other end of the palace. No matter. I can't hide hear forever."  
  
Ruby then stood up and kicked the door open and stormed down the hallway. Then two bounty hunters jumped out of the third to fouth floor stairwell and opened fire on her as soon as they heard her comming. She then pulled out her left gun right next to her sword that was safe in its leather holster next to it. She then ducked from the lasers they shot at her and then returned fire. One of the enimes guns hit her same injured arm, except it was drove into the skin. She then droped trying to make the bounty hunters think she was dead. It worked, they then proceded down the hallway. But Ruby lifted her gun in her good hand and shot one of them in the back knocking him over killing him. The other saw him fall and ran for it. Ruby then held her arm and then managed a laugh of victory as she tried to get up. She then tore off yet another piece of her dress as she did and tied it around her arm next to the other injured spot. She then focused on where her mother most likely was at this time. The library. She had to warn of the attack before the bounty hunters could reach that end of the palace. She put her left gun back in her holster and ran down the hallway towards the library's direction. 


End file.
